


You blow my mind

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader, a new addition to the Avengers, trains with Sam. Not yet having full control of her powers, she accidentally aims at Sam, freaking out when she thinks she hurt him. Sam uses that moment to ask her out.





	You blow my mind

Hot. That’s the word you’d use if someone asked you to describe yourself. Not in terms of appearance, though. Your body always felt as if on fever, your temperature usually a bit higher than normal. You couldn’t understand why people complained about feeling cold in winter – you were sweating even in lightest sweaters. And summer… well, summer was hell.

Your parents were worried at first, of course they were. It wasn’t common for a kid to constantly be that heated but every doctor said the same thing – apparently it was your nature, nothing they could do about it, given that the meds did not work.

At first, everyone loved being around you. You were a comforter of sorts, the best hugger when it was chilly, always warm, always welcoming. It changed, however, when you accidentally rubbed your thumb and middle finger together creating a tiny flame. That was when people started avoiding you. They called you a freak, a weirdo, blaming you for something you had no control over.

And so, you shut yourself from others. You’d become distant, not trusting even in the slightest attempt of getting close to you. You didn’t want to get hurt. You didn’t want to hurt anyone by accident. You believed that you were some kind of danger to others, with that unwanted fire inside you, burning you from within.

But first and foremost, you were scared. There was nobody who could teach you, who understood your difference, who offered to explain why you were like that.

You started to feel like you belonged somewhere only when you met Wanda Maximoff, a member of the Avengers.

She found you one day when you were sitting in a park, reading a book. It was a rather chilly spring day, but you felt like scorching so you shrugged off your jacket, using your hand as a fan. You wouldn’t be surprised if a smoke came out of your ears.

Startled when a strange girl came to sit on the other end of the bench, you started to gather your things but she gently stopped by placing her hand over yours. She didn’t pull it away despite how heated your skin was, smiling softly when you looked at her, confused and a bit afraid. What if her intentions were bad? What if she wanted to use you as a some kind of weapon? So many things were happening lately, you wouldn’t be surprised if a mad scientist approached you or, even worst, kidnapped you after learning about your abilities.

But the girl’s eyes were kind and you decided to listen to whatever she got to say. She told you who she was and that there was a team of people with superpowers, using them to protect and save people. She said that they were looking for others with various abilities, which very much resembled you X-Men movies you’d watched some time ago. She wasn’t pushy – she offered you a place among them, giving you time for consideration.

At first, you were conflicted. It just didn’t feel real. Yes, you’ve heard of the Avengers, everyone knew about them but it was too good to believe in. They wanted you to join them? A girl who didn’t know how to even use her powers?

But then, you realized that if they asked you to join, they would be able to train you. And maybe, you’d no longer feel like a freak.

So, few days later, you arrived at the place, to which Wanda gave you an address. It was a huge compound, few cars parked in front of it and you noticed a helicopter landing on the top of the building.

With racing heart and an excitement bubbling in your chest, you pushed the doorbell and smiled nervously when the door opened, revealing a very happy Wanda and none other than Steve Rogers peaking from behind her.

That was how you become an Avenger, gaining friends who understood you.

______

At first you were training with Natasha and Wanda, since Wanda, as well, needed to learn how to fully control her powers. Natasha was a demanding but very patient and supportive trainer, gradually pushing you to try harder and harder until time came for you to start training in pairs with other ‘non-mutant’ recruits.

Wanda was paired up with Steve, you were to practice with Sam Wilson, which made you so nervous you could barely stop yourself from fidgeting.

It wasn’t that you didn’t like Sam. Damn, you adored the guy. He was easy-going, always joking, but serious when you asked for advice or wanted to talk to someone about the problems you had. He never judged, never laughed at whatever silly issues you had and soon, he became one of your closest friends.

However, as the time passed, you discovered that your feelings for him started to change, started to become deeper and once again, you were scared. Wanda was fast to notice your sudden quietness, assuring you that she was there for you. You only asked her to not read your mind, to which she gave you a secretive smile and tossed you a wink. It was obvious that she already knew about your apparently not-so-well-hidden crush. But then again, she was a mind-reader, she usually knew everything before anyone had a chance to open their mouth.

“Morning, ladies!” Sam calls as he walks in the training room, prompting a grin to spread at your face. Natasha greets him with a nod of her head and a smirk.

“Ready, partner?”

“Sure thing, bird-man,” you say teasingly and Sam chuckles airily at the nickname you gave him the first day you’d met him. He won’t ever admit it, but he likes it a lot.

Natasha clear her throat, demanding your attention.

“So, Y/N. I figured we could use Sam’s wings to kinda boost the fire’s range.”

“That’s a great idea, yeah,” you admit and Sam hums with approval from his spot next to you.

“We’re gonna start with those small fire balls to know how far Sam can blow them. Aim at the mannequins, as usual.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Sam says politely, taking a few steps back and spreading the wings in his wake, rising up in no time. You focus your gaze on him for a moment, never getting bored by looking as he flies, spinning around and cheering loudly.

Nat clear her throat again and you blink few times, shifting your eyes at her.

“Whenever you’re ready, Y/N. And don’t worry, I’ll be here if something goes wrong.”

“What if I’ll blow this whole place up?”

“Y/N, _I_ am the one training you, are you doubting me?”

“No, of course not!”

“If it was Stark, you’d probably burn something to the ground sooner or later. I got this. You’re doing great, believe me.”

“Al right,” you mutter, a bit bashful after Nat’s words. But they did what they were supposed to – you’re feeling more sure and so you take a position few feet from the mannequin, waiting for Sam to give you green light.

“C’mon, Y/N, light it up!”

“Here is goes, bird-man!” you outstretch one arm, rubbing your fingers together and when you open your palm fully, a ball of fire presents itself. You focus on maintaining its shape.

“In three, two… one!” throwing your hand up, you let the fire ball stay hanging in the air. In next second you feel a blast of wind and the ball aims directly into mannequin’s head.

“Boom! One down!” Sam cheers, flying just above you to high-five you and you giggle, looking at Nat.

“Lengthen the distance, Y/N,” she says, watching you closely and so you back away further, each time sending a fire ball into the air for Sam to shoot it at the mannequin. Soon, Nat suggests to enhance the balls the further you go and quickly enough you have to use both hands to create fire balls big enough to reach the target.

But the important thing is that you’re successful. You’re cooperating with Sam perfectly, much to Natasha’s satisfaction.

“Okay, guys, you keep that up, I need to see how Rogers is doing. I’ll be right back!” she gives you a thumb up and slides out the door, leaving you and Sam alone.

And that very fact makes you tremble slightly.

“You need a break?” Sam asks, apparently noticing you shaking and you curse yourself for not being able to hide it.

“No, we can keep going.”

“Try to make a flame, I’m gonna blow it at that doll.”

“You sure about that?” you quirk your brow up. “It’s a bit risky.”

“Y/N, ‘risky’ is my second name, trust me, it’s gonna be fine.”

“Well, if you want to get burned…” you muse but a smile curls your lips up and Sam grins from above, positioning himself up and behind you.

“In three, two, one…” you call and start a flame, expecting Sam to either extinguish it with too hard puff or successfully blow it at the target.

But none of that happens. Instead, Sam grunts and lands on the floor with a loud thud, causing your breath to catch in your throat and your heart to skyrocket. You close your palm, putting out the flame and run to him, kneeling by his side.

“What did I do?!”

“The flame was kinda too big-“

“Did I burn you?!” you whine, feeling how panic seeps into you. Your hands begin to shake as you try to examine Sam’s chest, but his folded arms prevent it.

“Oh God, I burnt you, didn’t I? You got hurt because of me, right? I knew this was gonna happen, I’m so bad at it! I didn’t mean to, Sam, please tell me you’re okay.”

“I am, Y/N, so stop freaking out,” he says with a small smile and you sigh in relief. “My t-shirt is ruined but Stark will buy me another, and you… there’s no need to panic, darling, I’m fine. By the way, where was your mind back then, huh?”

“Well, elsewhere, I guess. Sorry about that,” you shamefully admit, grimacing when Sam cackles, laying fully on the floor and spreading his arms out. You take a glimpse at the front of his shirt, finding no burnt skin. Luckily.

“Damn, Y/N, I may be on fire when you’re near but don’t make it literal, please.”

“Okay, sure- wait, what?” you frown, thinking that you misheard him but when Sam grins cheekily, a playful twinkle in his eyes you know you heard correctly.

“To say it simply, I like you.”

“Oh, wow,” you pant, sitting on your haunches as a wide, gleeful smile spreads on your lips.

“Dinner tonight?”

“Yeah, sounds great.”

“7 p.m. is good?”

“Very good.”

“It’s a date then, sweetheart.”

“It sure is, bird-man,” you chuckle and Sam joins you, sitting up. You bite your bottom lip as he starts to lean in, your eyes fluttering close. Maybe you should wait until after first date for a kiss, but god knows how much you wanted it to happen.

You can feel Sam’s hot breath fanning over your face and your heart skips a beat, your body filling with anticipation. He’s so close and yet too far, too slow because before your lips meet, a gasp rings and heavy footsteps approach you.

“Oh, come on!” Sam bellows, fast to jump on his feet to escape Nat’s assault.

You can’t help but laugh at how amusing it looks. He should’ve known better than to try to kiss one of Nat’s precious recruits. 


End file.
